metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Revolver
The Revolver is a handgun that was created from scrap by the Metro dwellers at some point after the Great War of 2013. Overview The Revolver and its variants are the only handguns available in Metro 2033. It doesn't seem to be a copy of any real-world weapon, although its general shape resembles that of the Colt Python. It also features a gas-seal system similar to the M1895 Nagant revolver, which allows it to be silenced. It appears to be in limited production at the Kuznetsky Most station smithies along with some other Metro-made firearms. The very first Revolver is available to the player during the Hunter level. The Revolver permanently resides in the sidearm slot and uses .44 Magnum cartridges. History When a Belgian industrialist Leon Nagant patented his "gas-seal" system in 1882, he probably never expected his creation to achieve a cult status in Russia and his surname, Nagant, to became synonymous with the concept of the revolver in general and to be applied to such weapons regardless of actual make or model. Variants and Obtaining Related Achievements Trivia * It's somewhat odd that there is an extensive number of .44 revolvers and rounds in Moscow considering that there are no Russian-made pistols that use the .44 magnum cartridge and the fact that revolvers and magnums are not widespread outside North America. If the game had to use a revolver, though, the M1895 Nagant would be a more appropriate choice for the location. * The revolver has the most variations of any weapon in the game. * "Револьв" is stamped on the side of the barrel on all versions of the pistol. * The revolver is the only weapon in game that can attach stock and extended barrel on it. * If left idle, Artyon will look at the revolver before playfully spinning it around on his index finger. If the Revolver has a stock equipped Artyom will pitch it back and forth to each hand to crack his knuckles. * There is a continuity error regarding the revolver in the end of Ethereal. Hunter gives Arytom a standard revolver but when Artyom has to shoot the Dark One, it has an extended barrel. When Arytom is awakening from the trance he is holding a standard revolver but when the player has control of him again during the good ending the revolver has an extended barrel again. * In real life, this revolver would be rather hard to aim as the notches are too far apart, making it hard to tell if you're aiming slightly to the left or right. * It's possible that the .44 Magnum ammunition it uses is actually blackpowder, being much easier to manufacture then modern smokeless powder in the Metro's primitive conditions. * The Revolver with stock is similar to several real life firearms, most notably the Rossi Circuit Judge. Gallery Revolver_barrel_laser_dot.jpg|Artyom's revolver with extended barrel and laser sight (unusable) during Prologue Bildota_0001.jpg|As seen in the beta-version Metro2034Revolver.JPG|A Revolver being modified with Reflex Sight and Suppressor Video 400px Category:Weapons